Talk:Whence Blows the Wind
It is much easier to hit the torch and make it to the Brass Door in time; I had time to Invis and reach the door with at least 5 seconds leftover, with no movement speed+. Included the info that you can bypass the mini-quest if you include a party member who holds the orb allready. --Cemalidor 08:00, 12 June 2007 (GMT+1) Question, if the sentence about the leeches in the Yagudo crest part serious? Did the part two times the last weekend and the leeches never did be a problem at all, staying in the pool in the middle. Cemalidor 08:15, 12 June 2007 (GMT+1) Curse When doing the Davoi section, and the quest: Crimson Orb. The Curse effect only last 10 mins. So I was back to full when I got to the wall. (But it take me a while due to not having a map >.<) —............................................ Zeekk 13:38, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Also worth noting is that it is unlike the Beadeaux curse and can be Cursnaed or Healing Waltzed as soon as it is received. Just tested on DNC57/NIN28 while soloing G3 InfamousDS 19:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Seems that these days the Beadeaux curse can be lifted with Cursna as well. Regarding the pond - there are two Davoi Wasps near it. They are aggressive but way too weak to aggro level 60. A nice trick is to call Trust: Kupipi before dipping the orb. After you get cursed, attack the wasps, which should give Kupipi enough time to cast Cursna on you and remove the curse. After you kill the wasps, just heal over there (there's nothing that aggros by the pond except for the wasps). Dan144 (talk) 14:31, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Speed Boost I used my Sprinter's Shoes upon entering Castle Oztroja, and was able to run the whole thing, including properly looking up all the passwords, in much less than one game day. I started at around 0700 game time, and clicked the ??? at just after midnight. This also included being able to light the torch and make it through the last brass door solo (with less than a second to spare). Just my two gil worth. Klaital 23:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) First two parts are easily soloable with sneak/invis. Brought my 75 PLD friend with me for Castle Oztroja to help with doors, and possible aggro from NM by the ???, in the end he ran in, aggroed the mobs as i checked the ??? then as soon as i done that, I cast escape and LB3 was done :) btw i was 59WHM/29BLM, he was 75PLD/37RDM (for Phalanx). And we guessed the passwords :) Gideetudee 10:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Best Route in Castle Oztroja If you're going to collect the passwords, get the first two, then get order of levers for the wooden door, once you have those, the path from that point pretty much takes you directly to the third brass statue. This saves you several minutes backing and forthing. I did all three passwords without speed enhancements in about half an hour. When you finally get to input the passwords, they are case sensitive.--McGoonagle 02:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Limit Break Article Is there an article that mentions how the level caps work with links to all 5 limit break / genkei (sp) quests? I'd like to create one if there is not. Also, on that note, what would be the appropriate article template to use in creating such an article? I was searching for "limit break" today and couldn't find the quests... I ended up just going to Shattering Stars (I just happened to remember that one), then going back two quests to the one I was looking for: G3. There's gotta be a better way to do this. I'm sure I'm not the only one searching for these quests this way. --Boswen 00:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Windurst Mission overwriting Davoi? Just started my LB3. I'm doing a Windurst rank 8 mission at the same time (Vain), and Sedal will only give me the text for that mission. Tried zoning, retouching the wall, talking to him again but it didn't change anything. Just a potential warning for anyone doing the two at the same time. Edit: Discovered under the Sedal-Godgal page that it already says that.--Anselme 16:54, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yagudo Crest Soloable with Careful Planning I just managed to solo the entire Castle Oztroja portion with a lot of careful planning. I'm currently Let's Playing Final Fantasy XI and I was the most uneasy about that particular part(In the past it has ALWAYS given me problems, not on camera or on air at all.). For anyone else prospecting to solo Oztroja, have faith, because it IS possible(Just nervewracking!). When the video is released on my channel, I will have to definitely share it on the talk page! :3 The first step in careful planning is definitely to USE YOUR MAP MARKERS, they saved me from taking any of the blocked routes and kept me focused the entire trip. I hiccupped in getting the third password, but it was easily fixed by running over and then Fleeing the negligible distance to make up for lost time. Mark your STATUES, mark the PATH YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE, mark the BLOCKED ROUTES/ROUTES YOU NEED TO TAKE BACK TO THE NORMAL PATH. It all helps far more than realized at first glance. The second step in careful planning for Oztroja is to HAVE SPEED ENHANCEMENT. I wanted to level Dancer to 55 and subjob THF to have two forms of movement enhancement, but since I'm trying to highlight each job fairly and move the Let's Play forward, I decided to just go as PUP 60/THF 30. The third step in careful planning, for sure, is to MAKE MACROS FOR THE SITUATION. I had used a brand new macro page and here are the macros I had set: Flee (Line1: '/ja "Flee" ') Flee recast (Line1: '/recast "Flee"') Powder (Line1: '/item "Prism Powder" ') Flee + Powder (Line1: '/ja "Flee" ', Line2: '/wait 1' Line3: '/item "Prism Powder" ') I pounded that recast macro like no tomorrow, turned out I only used Flee around three or four times and still had a lot of time to spare. Prism Powders are MUCH faster than casting Jig or Invisible, so that was definitely a factor considered as well. Step four, ASSESS YOUR BACKUP PLANS IN CASE SOMETHING GOES WRONG. As a Puppetmaster, I had set up Mushroom(My automaton.) as Valoredge Head and Frame. I made sure to have Strobe, Shock Absorber, Accelerator, Armor Plate I & II, Auto Repair-Kit I & II, and a few other miscellaneous attachments. He had 1.6k HP with my Puppetry Tobe on at the time, and if I needed to save time/get out of a sticky situation I was going to deploy him to aggro/link the Yagudo from the torch or to look away from the crest. I didn't NEED to, but it was an option. Always, ALWAYS have Reraise after you fall through the door, and Flee if it's available, that way you can make a dash for the hallway and die safely. Miscellaneous Notes: I was under the trap door with all three passwords and the lever door password before 11:00 Vana'Diel time. There is PLENTY of extra time if you can light the torch and get in quickly. It's definitely an unnecessary bit to post in the Talk page, but I was pleasantly surprised that it went off without a hitch! Again, when the video is eventually posted, I should come back and provide it on the talk page. Ringtail 01:16, 10 January 2013 (UTC) Castle Oztroja timer increased I was able to light the torch, cast Invisible, and run through the door with time to spare. Creid8 (talk) 01:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) A speed enhancement is necessary to do this part solo seems the timer has been lengthened, was able to walk this and have time to spare and Hermes Quenchers do wonderfully here. This is due in large part to the fact that the time it takes you to light a torch and run past the door is longer than the door actually stays open. Drop Invisibility (if it's up), use the drink (activates really quick), light the torch , re-invis (optional if you have Reraise effect on) and run through the door. If you do not re-invis chances are that you'll aggro something. Get beyond the brass door and if you were unfortunate enough to grab aggro on the way and can not kill it, go beyond the brass door and start attacking the mob. When you die, the mob will de-spawn after a little time and Reraise will catch you. You should have plenty of time to let Weakness wear off and you can continue. Testimonials Castle Oztroja (Arawn from Ifrit: I made it through the door with the speed buff from Sprinter's Shoes. However, I do NOT advise this method. I failed 3 times watching the door slam in my face. On the fourth try I was as close to the hallway as possible and cast invis as fast as possible and still the door nipped my heels as I got in 30 game minutes before my passwords were unusable. Bring something faster and consider using prism dust for a faster cast of invis.) The best way to solo this is to use DNC sub, when you are 50 with DNC25 as sub, you have the jobability Spectral Jig, which requires 0 TP and instantly applies Sneak and Invisible. Using this after you activate Sprinter's Shoes will make this easy to do. This part can be done solo without any type of speed enhancement. There are a few requirements. You must touch the torch from as far away from it as possible. Every step counts. Next thing, which is the key, is to use Prism Powders as opposed to casting Invisible. The Powders have a quicker use time than the spell, giving you a few more steps. Then just take the most direct route you can to get to the door. You can make it but it will still be extremely close. However with the ease of getting the new WotG speed boots this should be a bit easier now. You can also use Reraise and plan to aggro and die and not bother with any Invisible making it even easier. Best Strategy for last part is. get a high lvl SMN in your party, when you have dropped down the trap door, Inv up and SMN uses Ramuh while invisible, get up to the ???, Ramuh - Thunderspark, when ramuh has total agro by links, other member remove invisible and click the ??? to receive the Key item, then teleport/warp out. Or, you can include the Summoner for aggro, or just have a RDM/BLM get the attention of all of the mobs with Stoneskin and Phalanx, Blink up. After the members who need the ??? click on it, he Chainspell & Escapes. This is a very effective way, and how I've helped many people get this finished. Another way is to invis sneak up, then get to the ???, THF gets agro from TS mob, mage casts tele and everyone grabs the crest. Combining with Magicite Consider doing this with Magicite (you nation's mission 4-1) together as they are very similar in nature and involve the same zones (note that you'll need to accept Magicite first and only then you can talk to Maat to begin this quest). Technically you can solo Magicite earlier but I think it's not worth it since the airship pass reward is utterly useless these days when you have home point & book teleportation and because you'll want to wait to around level 60 before proceeding to rank 5 missions. Seems that doing these quests combined takes around a day but it saves time overall. I also threw RDM AF1 quest into the mix as well because it also involves Davoi. Notorious Monsters In each area you have to pass through several NMs which have True Sight or True Hearing. If you happen to be a RDM then you're in luck - Buff yourself up with all protections including Stoneskin and Blink then make a run for it. Even if you do get aggro, it'll give you enough time to hit the ??? and warp away. Do not engage the NMs unless you have high level friends in your party. The NMs will link with nearby mobs and you're highly unlikely to defeat them even with trusts. Davoi Use Kupipi when you dip the orb into the cursed pool. Note that there are two Davoi Wasps next to the pull (they will not aggro level 60). After you dip the orb and get cursed, attack the wasps. This will give Kupipi enough time to cast Cursna on you and remove the curse, then just heal next to the pool. When you drop invisibility near the banishing gate you may get aggro and die before you manage to use the orb. I recommend calling trusts in a safe area, then when you reach the banishing gate just kill all the guards before using the orb (with 4 trusts you'll have no problem dealing with them all). The True Sight NMs are not a huge concern here. If you stay near the left wall they're very unlikely to spot you since they are usually close to the right wall. There are other mobs next to the left wall but they don't have True Sight, so make sure you're invisible and you'll be fine. Beadeaux Seems that there's no way to avoid being cursed as you approach Qulun Dome (step 5 in the main article) and the mobs are too tough for the Kupipi trick to work without taking risks, so you'll have to wait in the safe area before zoning for the curse to be lifted and then heal before proceeding. The first True Hearing NM is a pain because it's in a small chamber and obviously it detects by sound so you can't sneak behind it. Sometimes it moves away from the path so sneaking carefully can work but it can still take several attempts. Try the RDM buffing method or just get a high level friend to kill the NM for you. The next room also has several True Hearing NMs but it's way bigger than the first room and if you hug the left wall they should be too far away to detect you. Castle Oztroja I recommend starting the Oztroja part when the clock hits midnight (Vana'diel time) as it gives you the longest time before the passwords & levers change. You'll have enough time to do both quests before the end of the day if you make it quick. When you need to light that heavily guarded torch (step 4 in the main article) if you're solo, summon your trusts before you reach that area (the Yagudo before the door you've just opened will not aggro level 60 so you're safe to do that there). Go to any of the 4 torches, it'll have 2-3 VT mobs guarding it but with 4 trusts you can kill them easily. Kill the guards before you light the torch, then light the torch, cast invisible and head towards the door. This ensures that you won't get any aggro after lighting the torch, therefore giving you enough time to pass through the door when it's open. When you reach the NM just wait a while as sometimes all mobs will face away from the ???. I had enough time to remove invisibility, hit the ??? and warp away without getting aggro at all. Dan144 (talk) 15:11, March 25, 2019 (UTC)